<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>christmas lights by mixxrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686072">christmas lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixxrs/pseuds/mixxrs'>mixxrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Kisses, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, jungwoo is an itzy stan, theyre really cute, yuta has a cat mug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixxrs/pseuds/mixxrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jungwoo sets up a christmas tree and yuta loves it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>christmas lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i started writing this in december but i just finished it so its a little late cuz christmas is over but i got it done alot faster than i thought i would<br/>anyways hope you guys like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwoo had spent the past two hours decorating the Christmas tree in front of him and he was proud of himself to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>The ornaments were divided by color and spiraled around the tree in their own sections. Blue and green lights were strung around the tree as well, and it would’ve been prettier if the red lights hadn’t decided to stop working for no reason. He would’ve much rather the green lights be the ones to go out since the tree was already green but oh well.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the glowing star on top of the tree and giggled at the memory of him having to get a chair to stick the star up there, almost falling off a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>Now he needed to get into the shower and wash the tree scent off of him and his hands. The smell of the tree and actually touching it was seriously going to make his allergies start acting up again.</p><p> </p><p>It would all be worth it though, the moment that Yuta came home to see how beautiful the tree looked. The look of excitement on his face would hopefully make Jungwoo forget about how annoying it was to sweep up all the pine needles on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>And so he got out of the shower, putting on his favorite Christmas pajamas and laid down on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to come home.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to wait long, because after watching a couple of cooking videos on his phone, Jungwoo heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. He turned off his phone and sat up on the couch, turning to see Yuta walk in and put his keys on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi baby.” Yuta came over to where his boyfriend was sitting on the couch, pecking his lips softly. He knelt to the floor and wrapped his arms around Jungwoo, resting his head against his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey!”</p><p> </p><p><em> Here we go again</em>. Jungwoo had been obsessed with singing the beginning of Icy all the time and it was kind of getting annoying but, at the same time, it was pretty funny so who was Yuta to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Wait!” Jungwoo stood up all of a sudden, throwing Yuta off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, ow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but there’s something important I wanted to show you!” Yuta looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “Turn around!” So he did, and there it was, the Christmas tree that he had somehow missed when he came into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>It was gorgeous, and he couldn’t believe that Jungwoo had set it up and decorated it all himself. And then he noticed the lights.</p><p> </p><p>Holding back a laugh, he turned around to look at his boyfriend who looked like he knew what he was about to say. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened to the red lights?” Yuta had bought the lights last year for Christmas and they had worked perfectly fine, so he couldn’t imagine why the red lights weren’t working properly.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo pouted at him. “Yuta, stop laughing. I actually don’t know why they suddenly stopped working but it sucks. Why couldn’t it have been the green lights? Like, the tree is already green.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta let out a chuckle and stood up, still sitting on the floor from when Jungwoo threw him off, pulling him into a hug. “I mean, it’s still a pretty tree and I actually really like it. Thank you for setting it up.” He pulled back and started peppering kisses all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo felt his face start to get hot, but he let himself get covered in kisses before he turned and headed to the kitchen. “I’m glad you liked it, because after all those pine needles I had to sweep up, not liking it wasn’t an option.” Once he was in the kitchen, he took out a pot and put it on the stove. “Hey Yuta, you want hot chocolate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that even a question?” Jungwoo turned the stove on and started making the hot chocolate, constantly stirring it. He was starting to regret wearing his long sleeved Christmas pajamas as he started sweating from the heat of the stove. When it was done and he was about to pour the drink into the two mugs on the counter, he heard Yuta call him. “Jungwoo! Look at this!”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly poured the hot chocolate and grabbed the mugs, hurrying out into the living room. Jungwoo gave Yuta his cat mug and then looked around the room for what he wanted him to see. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at the Christmas tree and gasped. “Yes!” </p><p> </p><p>The red lights had turned on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>